A Hatake?
by Shadow werewolf54
Summary: What if Kakashi had a sister and that sister was in fact Sakura Haruno? At Eight years old he was stuck with a sister after his father died. Since he was not able to care for her she was adopted by his teacher and Kushina. Non-mass. Minato and Kushina Alive. Characters maybe OC.
1. Sakura a Hatake not A Haruno

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto If I did I would not be writing this stories.

Chapter One

Since he decided to become a Shinobi he knew that he would see death and at times be the one to deliver it but he never thought that he would see this. His father was laying on the floor in a pool of blood with a knife in his hand. He knew his father had been different since that mission but he thought things had been getting better. In his arms he felt the bundle he carried squirm and start to whimper like she knew something bad had happened. Kakashi looked down at his sister Sakura with her bright pink hair while he had tears in his eyes. He frowned and thought what was he going to do he was barely old enough to take care of himself nonetheless a baby. His father Sakumo Hakate had taken his own life in their home leaving his children all alone.

Kakashi closed his eyes and breathed out slowly while rocking his sister to calm his and her turbulent emotions before he left the house. The Hokage's tower was not far from his home so he figured that would be the best place to go. If he could not go there he could always find his Sensei, who was most likely with Kushina as they were married not long ago. He hated to bother them so he would wait to see what the Hokage said first. As he got closer to the tower he sighed and tried to figure out how he was going to say everything. Sakura started to whimper again in hunger and internally Kakashi stopped walking and started to panic he had no idea what to do. As she started to cry loudly he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Kakashi tensed for a second before he recognized the chakra of his Sensei and new wife. "Hey Kakashi is everything ok?" Minato asked as he noticed the look on Kakashi's face.

Kakashi looked at Minato and almost started to cry again but he was able to stop himself he did not want to look weak in front of his Sensei. "I don't know what to do Minato-Sensei. We are all alone now and I just don't know what to do" He replied after a moment.

Kushina frowned and shared a look with Minato before she crouched down to Kakashi's level and said "What do you mean your all alone isn't your father at home? I know you just lost your mother but that doesn't mean he won't still care for you and Sakura."

He shook his head slowly and took a deep breath to control his emotions and replied while looking into her eyes. "Obito and Rin had wanted to meet Sakura since they were not able to make it to the hospital after her birth. Father told me to take her to the training grounds to meet them and then come back after. I was there barely an hour because I knew Sakura is a baby and would need food soon but when I got home he was on the floor in a puddle of blood… The knife was still in his hand. I… I… don't know what to do I can't raise Sakura I can barely raise myself…"

Kushina looked to be almost in tears and flung her arms around Kakashi being careful of the pink bundle he was holding tightly to his chest. Minato put his hand on Kakashi's head with a sad smile ruffled his hair before saying "Don't worry too much about what to do Kakashi. You've got people to help you. I'm here same as Kushina, Rin, and Obito. We see you as family already so we will always be willing to help. Let's get you to the Hokage since I'm assuming that's where you were going to begin with."

All Kakashi could do was nod as Kushina let him and Sakura go. He was afraid that if he tried to talk then his voice would crack and he did not want that to happen. Sakura broke the tense atmosphere up with another loud cry of hunger making Kakashi jump slightly. He looked down at her and tried to rock her which did not work before looking at Minato and Kushina with huge eyes that screamed "help me."

Kushina giggled slightly even though she was sad about the children's loss. "If you want to I'll take her and find a way to get her fed while you two go to the Hokage's office. Kind of hard to talk with a crying child and I think the Hokage will have a number of questions for you."

Kakashi looked down at Sakura conflicted for a few moments. She was the only biological family he had left and he wasn't sure if he was ready to let her go yet. He handed her to Kushina after he kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Sakura. I won't be gone long. Be good for Kushina please." He knew she wouldn't understand what he said but he felt better after saying it.

Kushina took Sakura with a smile and gave Minato a kiss before taking off with a crying child to find her formula to drink. Luckily Kushina was able to find it quickly and start feeding Sakura. Villagers had started giving her weird looks wondering when the wife of the famous Yellow Flash had a child and how they missed her being pregnant to begin with. She paid no mind to the whispers of the villagers and just cooed to Sakura as she drank the formula at a rapid pace. "You might want to have her slow down before she gets some in her lungs while breathing. By the way since when did you have a child Kushina and why the hell did your best friend not know anything about it?" A voice said from behind her.

Kushina turned around with a smile while taking the bottle away from Sakura for a moment to let her breath per her friend's advice. Sakura whimpered slightly at the bottle being taken away but did not start to cry again yet. Mikoto stood there with a slight frown with her own child Itachi who was not much older than Sakura against her chest. "She's Kakashi's sister Sakura she's only a couple weeks old. Something that I won't go into at their home and I'm watching her real quick while Kakashi and Minato talk to the Hokage. She's a cutie though isn't she?" Kushina replied.

"I hope whatever happened is resolved soon I would hate for something to happen to their family right after the loss of their mother. It's so sad what happened I had hoped that with her birth it could help Sakumo out of whatever funk he had fallen into since that mission. I wish the rest of the village had understood his choice and why he made it. It's hard to fault someone with a decision like that when they don't know what they would have done if given the same choice. Though she is very much a cutie but looking at her hair she could almost look like yours and Minato's instead of Sakumo's" Mikoto said with a laugh at the end.

"The Hokage tried to quell the tension involving that mission but it seemed like the council and the villagers did not care about anything other than the mission was a failure." Kushina said before looked at Sakura closely before continuing "She does look like that at first but you can defiantly se Kakashi, Sakumo, and Kyra in her as well."

"You knew them better than I did so I guess you are right. Though I have to get going was just getting some groceries and going for a walk with Itachi before I started dinner. I'll see you on Friday for girl's night right? Also if you are going to be watching that little cutie more when she gets a little older we should set up play dates for her and Itachi." Mikoto said as she started to walk away with a wave.

"Of course I'll be there I never miss one of our girl's night's unless I'm on a mission I will meet you at the bar then. I think that would be wonderful depending on all that happens I will defiantly take you up on that offer." Kushina replied with a smile as she started to let Sakura drink from the bottle again.

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Minato…

Minato looked at Kakashi with a sad smile again feeling horrible that this had to happen to his student. Why did he have to go through so much heartache at one time? First his mother then his father what was next. He tried the lighten the mood at least a little bit with his next comment "Giving Kushina your sister is going to be hell for me next thing I know she will be bugging me for a kid and I don't know if I can deal with a mini Kushina."

Kakashi chuckled slightly and looked at his Sensei before jumping on the nearest roof to run to the Hokage Tower. "Well Sakura might be good practice you never know you did just get married. I will need help raising her anyways and you did already offer to help." He replied happy for the subject change.

The Yellow Flash of Konoha groaned slightly knowing Kakashi was right and he would never push either of those children out when they needed his help. He just knew that he most likely would have a new adopted daughter at home when he got there. Kushina was going to put her foot down and he knew it and he could not say no to her most days. He quickly flash stepped to Kakashi's side and ran with him the rest of the way to the tower in silence. Once they did make it the Hokage was in a meeting with a returning team so they had to wait a bit to see him. As the team of Jonin walked out of the Hokage's office they were summoned inside to see him. The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind the desk and looked at the two in surprise before leaning forward with his hands under his chin. "Minato, Kakashi how may I help you today?" He asked.

Kakashi was silent for a second and was about to explain the story but Minato put his hand on his shoulder. Kakashi gave a sigh of relief as he realized he wouldn't have to tell the story again so soon. "Kakashi was out showing his team his sister and when he got back it turns out that Sakumo took his life sadly." Minato said with a grim tone.

Hiruzen sat up in surprise and scowled. One of his best Shinobi took his own life that was a major issue. He looked at one of the Anbu agents by the door and nodded at him. The Anbu agent disappeared in a cloud of smoke and went to the Hakate residence to confirm the story and collet the evidence and body. "I knew that he was depressed after the mission but I never thought that is would happen. Especially after little Sakura was born. I thought she and Kakashi might help him out of his depression. Seems I was wrong I should have forced him to see a Yamanka for therapy."

"It's not just your fault lord Hokage we all looked to the side and did not push something that could have potentially helped him." Minato replied

"Now I have to find someone to at least care for Sakura. I can't send Kakashi on missions if he is taking care of his infant sister. I really do not want to put an infant in the orphanage if I can help it." Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Kakashi stiffened when Hiruzen mentioned the Orphanage. He was not about to let the Hokage put his sister there. They would treat her horribly just because of who her father was. He was about to protest it when Minato squeezed his shoulder and looked down at him. "I don't think you'll have to look to hard Hokage Kushina and I would gladly take both her and Kakashi in if he is willing. You've said yourself that when you step down in a few years you want me to step up so I won't be gone too much at that point. Until then I don't think Kushina would care taking less missions to help care for Sakura. I'm pretty sure she has already fallen in love with her and will demand to keep her when I get home anyways." Minato said with a slight bow.

Hiruzen looked surprised once again but as he thought about it he shouldn't have been. There is no doubt about it that Minato cares for his team and would be an amazing father if given the chance. "Ok Minato I'll agree to it for now. What we will do is you will go home and talk to your wife about it and if you are still up for it tomorrow then I will have the papers set up for you to sign." The Hokage said with a slight smile.

"If that is all we will take our leave before Kushina goes crazy with Sakura." Minato said as both he and Kakashi bowed.

"Farewell and Kakashi I and sorry and saddened for your loss we will set up a funeral for him."

Kakashi nodded in thanks slightly still not trusting his voice before following his Sensei out of the Hokage's office. "How much do you think Kushina has already bought for Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a slight grin as he looked at Minato hoping to change the subject completely and get his mind off his father's body.

Minato tripped slight at the thought but caught himself. Knowing Kushina even if he hadn't wanted to he was going to come home to a room already set for Sakura. When they made it back to his family's home he was right a room had already been set up and painted somehow in the short time they were gone. Kushina didn't say anything about it but he figured it was her way of saying that they were keeping Sakura. She looked at Kakashi and said with a smile "You are welcome to stay here as well if you want."

Kakashi laughed and it felt good too. He smiled at her and replied "I might for a while before I get back on my feet and maybe find another place to stay. Though expect me over a lot to see my sister."

Minato smiled and put his hand on Kakashi's head again and replied "I wouldn't have it any other way Kakashi. You are welcome here anytime. Especially as long as your sister is here."

"Oh? Didn't I tell you already? She's not leaving you think I'll let something this cute go?" Was all he heard from Kushina.

Minato and Kakashi just looked at each other and laughed. Kakashi was still upset about his father but he was happy that he and his sister found a place where they could stay.


	2. Dango

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did, I would not write these stories.

Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. I wasn't super confident on the idea when I first thought it, but my Fiancée convinced me that he liked the idea and that I should at least try.

At the moment I'm almost positive that it will be a Sakura/Itachi story though I would like you guys to tell me in reviews if that's what you want or someone else. Please do not recommend Sasuke or Naruto and no female parings. While I have no issues with that, I believe people should be who they want to be with I just don't think I could write it.

Chapter Two

When Sakura was five years old, she was at her father's office sitting at his desk coloring. She wished she could be at the park with her best friend, but he was with his mother in the hospital waiting for his little brother to be born. He was super excited about and she could understand because her little brother or sister was going to be born in a few months. "Daddy can I have some dango with lunch?" She asked as she looked at the blond Hokage in training doing paperwork.

"Hmm, I have to take your brother out on an important mission tomorrow, so I don't see why not. Just one stick though your mother will kill me if I let you have too much. Then again let's not tell your mother we gave you sweets for lunch. I still think Itachi is a bad influence when it comes to dango." Minato replied with a grin as he looked at his adopted daughter.

Sakura stood up put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks while stomping her foot. "Tachi-kun is not a bad iin… inn.. inflaence. He's my best friend… and dango is the food of the gods. Mommy loves ramen I love dango" She cried out angrily stumbling over the word influence.

Minato could not help it he burst out laughing. She stomped her foot again and started growling at him and stomped her foot again. He tried to stop laughing but she was so cute he couldn't until she got an evil grin and said, "If you don't stop laughing, I'll tell mommy and aunt Mikoto about you forgetting me and Tachi-kun at the park last week."

As he heard the comment he choked and scrambled to his feet. "No no no no we don't need to do that we can get two sticks of dango if that will keep your little mouth shut about that. I apologized about it already. I was tired and forgot I was supposed to pick you guys up. Kakashi reminded me though thank god. If I had made it home without you, I would have died at the hands of two crazy pregnant women." He said as he looked down at the smirking five-year-old who was too smart for her age.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and tried to give her father a serious look before replying, "I guess that will be enough to keep my mouth shut for now."

"We can even try to find your brother and drag him along if you want." Minato offered with a grin knowing how the child was going to react to that statement.

Sakura looked at Minato with stars in her eyes "Really? Hokages orders?" She breathed out almost where Minato couldn't hear her.

He rubbed the top of her head with a grin "I'm not Hokage yet little fang though we can certainly try. I can almost guarantee he's at the training grounds with Uncle Obito and Aunt Rin. We can head that way now if you want. I think I got everything done that the Hokage needed from us." He said while walking towards the door.

Sakura launched herself off the desk onto Minato's back for a piggy back ride. Minato smiled and walked out while Sakura waved to the Anbu agents by the door. "Bye Anbu-san see you another day."

Sakura waved to the different Shinobi as they walked or ran passed. Most smiled at the adopted daughter of the future Hokage while others just kept going about their own business. Some of the villagers glared at her because they knew who her biological father was but most just ignored the pink haired girl on the future Hokages back. As they got near training ground 3 they could hear the clash of weapons and Jutsu's. Once on the field Sakura got excited to see her favorite Jutsu go up against Obito's Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.** The Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu had always been a favorite of the young pink haired child. Once the Jutsu's clashed steam spread across the training field. Sensing the five-year olds chakra Obito and Kakashi stopped their spar as Sakura scrambled off Minato's back and raced across the field to attach herself to her big brothers' legs. Kakashi sighed before he crouched down to Sakura's level "How many times do I have to tell you not to run onto the training field when someone is sparing? What do you think Minato-Sensei and Kushina would do to me if something happened to you? I think even Itachi might try to hurt me if you got hurt."

"But Kashi… dad said you can come to lunch with us. Hokage's orders." Sakura whined slightly as she looked at Kakashi with puppy dog eyes.

Kakashi looked at Minato with a raised eyebrow "Hokage's orders huh Minato-sensei?"

Minato raised his hands and smiled slightly "Not really Hokage's orders more like Little Fang's orders and her holding something over my head."

Obito looked at Sakura and laughed. "What is it that a five-year old can hold over the future Hokage's head that has him scared?" He asked with a smirk.

Sakura glared at Obito "I can hold stuff over your head as well uncle Obito do you want me to tell Aniki about the time that you..MMMHH" She started to say but was cut off by Obito covering up her mouth mid-sentence.

At her statement Kakashi stood up and glared at Obito. "What did you subject my little sister too Obito and will it get you killed?"

"Both of you. Stop fighting the last thing we need is a serious fight. Kakashi just relax Obito is a big kid at heart he probably did something stupid and Little Fang there has the memory of an elephant. She's not afraid to blackmail people either. Which can be a good trait for a future Shinobi depending on who they use it on." Rin said as she walked up to the group.

"Aunt Rin!" Sakura cried as she launched herself at Rin's legs and latched on. She loved Rin as one of the few females in her life.

"Hello Little Fang, weren't you here to steal Kakashi away for lunch?" Rin said as she looked at the excited little girl.

"Yes, now aniki it's time to go I'm hungry and I want dango." Sakura said in a bossy tone as she grabbed Kakashi's hand to drag him behind her.

"Wait dango. You're not allowed dango for lunch Sakura." Kakashi replied.

"That's part of our deal. Since we have that mission starting tomorrow." Minato said as they walked towards Sakura's favorite place to have lunch and dango.

Kakashi chuckled and looked down at his little sister. He wanted to try to start train her soon a little bit at a time so that she was more then ready for the academy when she went. Though he hoped the war had ended by then. He did not want his Little Fang to see some of the horrors he had at such a young age. Hopefully she can take her time with the academy and stay with children her own age. He was happy that she was close to Itachi but he really wanted her to get at least one female friend her own age. "Hey Sakura, How about when I get back from this mission I start helping you with training? I also have an early birthday gift for you when I get back"

Sakura looked at Kakashi with huge eyes before jumping up and down yelling yes over and over again. Kakashi and Minato smiled at her reaction and let her continue for a minute before she calmed down when they got close to the restaurant. They were seated quickly, and Sakura stayed quiet just bouncing in her seat in excitement while they ordered their food. She couldn't believe her aniki was going to start her training when he returned. She couldn't wait to tell Itachi his father started his training earlier in the year and maybe they can train together. Mom and Aunt Mikoto always joked around that Itachi and Sakura were attached at the hip and were likely to be married some day. She didn't know what that meant but she figured it was good since they always giggled about it after it was said. Sakura was so excited about being trained that she didn't even thing of the gift that Kakashi said he was going to give her.

The small family ate their lunch and dango before heading to their home. As soon as the door was opened Sakura raced inside to tell her mother the good news about Kakashi training her. Kushina laughed as Sakura talked a mile a minute explaining the whole story. "Wow slow down little fire cracker it's hard to understand you when your talking so fast." She said as she kneeled down to her adopted daughters level.

Sakura stopped talking and breathed in for a minute to calm down before she started talking again. "Aniki said he would train me when he gets back from his important mission. I can't wait to talk to Itachi about it so we can start training together. When can I see him again anyways? Do babies take this long to be born?"

Both Minato and Kakashi quickly left the room as soon as the subject of babies was brought up. They wanted nothing to do with answering those questions. Kushina glared at them for leaving her with the questions. "Well sweety they will stop by again and let us see Itachi's little brother when they can. How long it takes for someone to give birth depends on the woman some take a while others do not."

"Ok mommy. Just one more question. How did the baby get in your tummy to begin with?" Sakura asked innocently.

Kushina glared at the other room as she heard muffled laughter. She then smiled evilly before leaning down to whisper in Sakura's ear. After she was done whispering she said "Hmm that's something you might have to wait to hear when you get older honey."

"Ok mommy." Sakura said as she skipped off to her room.

Kushina then walked into the room where Minato was on the ground almost crying with laughter while Kakashi was in the corner trying to cover his own laughter. She glared at Minato and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Just had to leave the pregnant woman alone with the child that always want to ask a million questions. I'm surprised she didn't ask it as soon as she found out I was pregnant. Guess who gets to sleep on the couch for the next few nights unless he can find a way to make it up to me. Also don't try to sleep with Sakura so that you have a regular bed either."

Minato gave an oof with the hard kick and stared at Kushina in horror as she finished her statement and just walked away. He looked at Kakashi and just hit his head on the floor. "I should have just stayed in the room huh?"

"Probably would have worked better in your favor Sensei."

"Can I sleep at your place in your guest bed?"

"Do you think I want to piss off your wife even more?"

"I take that as a no"

Kakashi just gave his Sensei a look and Minato just sighed. "At least we have that mission and she might have calmed down by then."

"Sensei your wife loves you but she is not known for getting over her anger very quickly. She will most likely drag this out just to make you miserable."

"Your probably right."

"Daddy, Aniki, your going to come back from this mission with Uncle Obito and Aunt Rin right?" Sakura asked as she walked back into the room with a dog stuff animal that looked like Pakkun.

"Sakura I can't always guarantee that we will make it back in one piece but I promise you as your father that we will try our best." Minato said as Sakura laid down with her head on his chest.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Fire style! Fireball Jutsu

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu: Water style! Water Dragon Jutsu


	3. Mission, Summons, and What!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be writing these stories. Also things would have been different.

As you may have noticed some of the characters may be a little out of character but I am trying my best so far. Then again somethings will obviously change.

I'm trying to keep the time lines as close as I can but some are changing like bridge mission for Kakashi's Genin team and the Nine tails attack.

Though I do need an OC and or suggestions as to who to put in Sakura's place in team 7 when they are formed. If you guys could help me potentially that would be amazing.

On another note Itachi has finally appeared.

Chapter Three

Since Kakashi and Minato left on the mission things had been boring. She hadn't seen Itachi yet but mother said that Mikoto was supposed to stop by sometime today with Itachi and his new little brother Sasuke. Though until then Sakura was stuck in the house bored out of her mind. She was currently in her room playing with her stuffed dogs that resembled Kakashi's pack. They were always her favorite then again the real thing was always better. There was a knock at the front door and Sakura rushed to her feet and raced to the door just as Kushina was opening it. As soon as Sakura saw him she launched herself at her best friend sending them both tumbling to the ground. "Tachi-Kun I haven't seen you in forever."

"Kura it's only been a few days and I had to see my new brother before I could come back over." Five year old Itachi replied to his friend as he hugged her back.

Mikoto and Kushina giggled slightly at the pair before Mikoto showed Kushina the newest addition to her family. "Kushina meet Sasuke. He sure was a stubborn one I was in labor for almost twenty four hours. It was only an hour with Itachi. I sure hope you little one is not as bad" Mikoto said with a laugh at the end.

Kushina looked at the new born and put a hand on her stomach as she did. Soon she was going to give birth and she couldn't wait. "He looks just like Fugaku. Itachi seemed to have more of you in him. I have a feeling that Sasuke will look just like his father when he get older. You have to beat all the little girls off of him."

"We'll look after him so don't worry Mommy. I don't understand why they would be all over him though. Are they bad Shinobi?" A little pink haired five year old pipped in from the floor as her and Itachi started to get up.

Mikoto laugh and looked down at the two. "No they are not bad Shinobi. You'll understand someday Sakura when some boy tries to steal you."

Itachi growled and latched onto Sakura "They can't have her she's my Kura-chan."

Mikoto and Kushina looked at each other and almost melted inside. They obviously did not understand what the two mothers were talking about but that didn't stop it from being soo cute. Mikoto could swear if Itachi had his Sharingan he would have been glaring at them with it. He was so possessive of his best friend then again she was his only friend. All the other children were afraid of his status as clan heir and the fact they his intelligence intimidated them. Uchiha's were possessive by nature as well but Itachi more so then most especially when it came to his Kura-chan. She truly hoped that they ended up together when they got older.

It wasn't long after that an Anbu agent arrived at the house and informed Kushina that there had been complications with the mission and that Kakashi and Minato were on their way back. He informed them that they should be at the gates soon and might be a good idea to meet them there. Kushina looked at Mikoto who shooed her off without a word silently saying she would keep an eye on the children as they played in the back yard. Sakura had told Itachi that Kakashi was going to start training her so they decided to play ninja in the yard while the adults drank tea and talked. Kushina raced out of the house as fast as she could while pregnant trying to make it to the gate quickly.

Once at the gates she wasn't waiting long before she say Minato's team though they were missing one member. When they were past the gate she walked over to them and before she could say anything Rin was in her arms crying her heart out. She wrapped her arms around the young girl and looked at Minato with worry on her face. "They were ambushed while I was doing my part of the mission. Obito got caught in a cave in and didn't make it" Minato said with sorrow.

"Sakura doesn't know anything about this yet does she? I want to be the one to tell her if not because I promised I would try to protect them and I failed" Kakashi asked without looking up from the ground.

"She would never blame you Kakashi. Give her some credit she is a very intelligent little girl who understands sometimes a Shinobi must give their life for Konoha. Will she be sad? Yes she will she loved Obito no matter how much they fought and pretended to hate each other. Anyways if anyone was to blame it would be me since I wasn't there when the ambush happened and I arrived too late to prevent anything. Just remember that Obito cared for you or else he would not have given you what he did. He would not want you to blame yourself for the sacrifice he chose to make." Minato said as he put his hand on top of Kakashi's head.

Kakashi looked at Minato and just nodded. He knew everything that his Sensei was trying to tell him it just didn't stop it from bothering him because he was the leader of the team at the time it happened and he should have been able to stop it somehow. He's been labeled a genius and a prodigy but he wasn't fast enough to dodge something and a friend died because of it. He knew that he had to move on with life especially if he wanted to be the hero that Sakura saw him as. It was just hard not to blame himself when he should have known and done better.

Team Minato gave their report to the Hokage who thanked them for the mission and gave his condolences for their loss. They were off the mission roster for the next few weeks while the funeral service was set up and to give them time to mourn their fallen team mate. Kakashi gave a sigh of relief it meant he had time to spend with Sakura before everything happens. He needed to explain why Uncle Obito was never going to play ninja with her again and maybe start some of her training as well as help her with her gift. Speaking of which he had to make a stop on the way to get it.

Minato made it back to the house first with Kushina and was hugged tightly by Sakura as soon as she saw him. "Where's Aniki?" she asked confused. Kakashi always came to see her right after a mission.

"He just had to take care of a few things then he will be right here to see you Little Fang." Minato said with a sad smile.

Sakura nodded then skipped back over to where she and Itachi were working on a puzzle. They almost had it completed but were soon distracted by the smell of dango which Mikoto had made. Both children looked at each other before dashing to the kitchen to try and get some of their favorite sweet. Mikoto took one look at the children with puppy dog eyes and smiled before giving each child one stick. They smiled and a thank you was heard from them before they went to the table to eat their treat. Neither saw any of the looks the adults were giving each other knowing how the children were going to react to the news of Obito's death.

Soon after the treats were devoured Kakashi arrived with two scrolls. He came inside and Sakura ran over to him as fast as she could and hugged him. "I missed you Aniki."

"I missed you too Little Fang. Now let's go outside to talk for a bit and I'll show you what I have for you."

"Just me and you or can Tachi come too?"

"He can come too he needs to hear part of this anyways."

At that Sakura and Itachi followed Kakashi outside while the adults watched on with sorrowful looks. It was going to hit the kids hard but at least they had each other to lean on when the adults were not around. Kakashi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly so that he could relax enough to tell the children in front of him that their Uncle Obito was gone. Knowing these two if he's blunt about it they will get the point. Both will be upset but Sakura will probably be the only one to show it outwardly. Itachi will most likely just try to comfort Sakura. "I have some bad news for the both of you then I have a couple things that I want to give Sakura as an early birthday present."

The children nodded and Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it slightly. She smiled at him and got a smile back in return. "Ok the bad news I have is that Obito did not make it back from the mission. He sacrificed himself so that both Rin and I could make it out of an ambush." Kakashi said as gently as he could.

Sakura of course burst into tears from the news and was quickly hugged by Itachi and Kakashi to try and get her to calm down. It took a few minutes before she calmed down enough to stop crying. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked at Kakashi. "Sorry Aniki I'll try and be stronger next time and not cry so much."

"Sakura emotions make you who you are. Just know how to control them so that you don't lose control during a mission. There is a time and place for strong emotions and most of the time they can hinder missions. There are instances where anger or another emotion can potentially help a mission or fight but don't let them overrule your mind. On another note though I have two things for you" Kakashi said as he pulled away from hugging her and pulled out the two scrolls.

He gave one to Sakura and she looked at it confused because it looked similar to the scroll he used to summon his ninkin pack but a lot smaller. Kakashi smiled knowing that she kind of recognized the scroll. "This is similar to my pack but is only a single pup and will stay with you always. I was able to get permission for one pup to stay with you and help protect you. Though you still need to train him and teach him things as well. All you need to do is put a little bit of blood on the scroll and I will summon him for you. Remember he won't return to the summons world so if something happens to him he is gone for good ok?" Kakashi explained trying to get her to understand him.

Sakura nodded at her older brother and bit her thumb the way he had shown her before while unrolling the scroll and spread blood across it. Kakashi smiled at her again and slammed his hand onto the scroll and pushed chakra into it. The scroll disappeared in a puff of gray smoke and in its place was a large black German shepherd puppy. He yawned and looked around once he noticed Sakura and Itachi and he jumped to his feet with his tail waving a mile a minute. He had been told he was going to the human world to stay and become a companion to a young Hakate. The fact that she was as young as she was made him excited because she was going to be a lot of fun most likely since most little kids were.

"Hello, my names Shadow. I'll be your new companion Mistress." He barked out.

"My names not Mistress…. It's Sakura but you can call me Kura all my friends do. Well the one friend I have at least" Sakura replied with confusion as she hugged the puppy he was just like Pakkun where he could talk. She also did not know who this Mistress was or why he was calling her by that name but she though it slightly rude to call someone the wrong name. Then again he might have made a mistake maybe she looks just like this Mistress.

"Mistress it's a title some summons will use for their female masters. Usually they will use that when they do not know the summoner name. It's a title of respect and or fear Sakura." Kakashi said while his sister nodded in understanding.

"Well I don't like that so just call me Sakura or Kura."

"Ok Sakura. I hope that we can be really go friends. Though who are you?" Shadow said while he wagged his tail more while looking at Itachi.

"Hello Shadow, I'm Itachi Sakura's best friend." Itachi replied with a small bow.

Sakura giggled and pushed Itachi slightly off balance trying to make him fall. Itachi caught himself and smiled at her before pushing her back sending her to the ground before she could catch herself. Sakura scowled and playfully glared at Itachi before getting back up and looking at her brother again for him to explain the second scroll. Shadow sat down next to her and nudged her hand to be pet while Kakashi started talking. "The second scroll is something that has been passed down to female ninja's from our mother's side of the family. It is a summoning contract with a pack of wolves. You won't be able to summon anything yet other then maybe one of the pups that can't talk yet but we can sign the contract and have you talk to the head summon and eventually work on using your chakra but it might be a while before you can summon anything due to your age. Though one special thing about this scroll that is different than most it becomes a tattoo once signed. I know only one other summon off the top of my head that does that without the person tattooing it themselves."

As he was talking he opened the scroll and Sakura bit her thumb again and signed her name to the best of her ability. It was sloppy looking but it was also the writing of a five year old. Once she signed it the scroll disappeared and her arm burned for a moment. She cried out slightly in surprise and slight pain but it ended quickly and she wiped the tears away while two giant wolves appeared before her. One was pure black while the other was pure white. The black one leaned down and poked her with his paw. "We have a rather small summoner this time around" it said with a masculine voice.

"Tanaki the summoner is still just a child give her some credit she will grow with time. Her bloodline is strong so in time she will be as well and might be able to someday summon us. Now little one what is your name." The white wolf said with a feminine voice.

Sakura stood up again, it wasn't fair she kept getting knocked over today, one of these days she would be able to stop people, or summons, from doing that to her. She hated being tiny. "My name is Sakura Ma'am."

"I am Oninki and this cranky one if my mate Tanaki. We are the alphas of the wolf summons that are contracted to the Yashi family. I believe you grandmother was our last summoner. It's a shame that your mother never followed the path of the ninja she would have been a good one. Though I sense potential in you a well little one. We will take our leave now though little Sakura. Someday you will be strong enough to summon us as well and don't be afraid to use us as needed. We are wonderful trackers as well as hunter. You have prey we will find it and take it down." The white wolf said as she laid down to look Sakura in the eye while Tanaki sat next to her looking bored. After a few moments they disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Don't worry about Tanaki he's more of a fighter then a lover. Oninki is their lead tracker so she is more compassionate. He's just upset that you're not older so it will be a while before he will be called out in fights." Kakashi said with a laugh when he saw the displeased look on Sakura's face. It was nice to get his mind off the mission that had happened even just for a little bit. His sister always helped liven his mood without even trying. He didn't know what he would do without her.

That's the end of that chapter for now. Next one I think Sakura and Itachi will be older again. Maybe when they start the academy. I'm not sure yet. My fiancée says I need to work more on cliff hangers lol so I guess I'll have to try with that.

Like I said in the beginning I would love if people could give me ideas on who can take Sakura's spot in Team 7.

Currently I'm going to try and update on Monday's when I can. I'll try my best to get 1 a week out but I can't always promise it.


	4. Training and emotional issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be writing these stories. Also things would have been different.

As you may have noticed some of the characters may be a little out of character but I am trying my best so far. Then again somethings will obviously change. Like Kakashi for example he's dealing with the loss of Obito and Sakumo but he tries not to show it in front of Sakura. He wants to be a good big brother for her but you will see some of the effects of losing Obito that are seen by Sakura. The gifts he gave her were not trying to say anything against having lost Obito recently but he had already set it up with the summons and was planning on starting her training in small amounts when he got home from that mission. They were not gifts per say but things she will be able to use as she gets older that will help her in her career.

Chapter Four

Sakura excitedly chattered away about her favorite parts of the day to Itachi as they walked out of the Academy. Itachi smiled because he had been there too but understood how excited the pink haired eight year old was. Sakura stopped talking and walking suddenly and frowned as she noticed who was there to pick them up. Not that she was complaining it just wasn't who she wanted. Shadow whined and licked Sakura's hand. She giggled and looked at the ninkin who was almost as big as her now. It seemed like he was going to rival bull in height when he was fully grown. Since he was a summons he did not grow as fast as a normal dog. She pet him and looked at Aunt Rin who was waiting for them at the end of the playground. "Are you ok Kura?" Itachi said as he looked back at his best friend.

"Yeah Tachi I'm fine just wish big brother was here to pick us up. Last night he promised he would but I think he forgot again." Sakura said as she started walking again with a sad tone. Ever since Uncle Obito died her brother wasn't the same. He tried to hide it from her but he was consistently late now and it was only getting worse instead of better. The only thing he was never late too were training her or Itachi, sometimes both, and her birthdays.

"Sorry about picking you up I wanted to be here in case he lost track of time." Rin said as she ruffled both children's hair and pet Shadow.

"We understand Ms. Rin. It's just Sakura see's less and less of Mr. Kakashi and it upsets her. It's not that she's not happy to see you." Itachi replied as he redid his hair.

"Oh sorry Auntie Rin I didn't want to make it seem like I wasn't happy to see you" Sakura said as she hugged Rin's waist.

"It's ok Little Fang, we all know how much you love your brother. If you want we can stop by the Memorial Stone on our way to the Uchiha Compound. I think you both have weapon training with Mikoto today." Rin said with a thoughtful look at the end.

"Really can we?"

Rin nodded at Sakura's excited question and they began the walk to Konoha's monument for Shinobi who lost their lives in missions or battle. Once they got close you could see Kakashi standing in front of it just staring down at it like he could do something anything to bring his friend back. Even Sakura paused for a minute before she rushed forward yelling "Brother, you forgot the time again…"

Kakashi gave a sheepish look to Rin with a hand behind his head and said "Thank you for getting them for me. I'll take them from here."

He then looked down at Sakura who had her hands on her hips trying to give him a stern look but she just looked too cute. He tried to look as if her stern look was affecting him but he couldn't help but laugh. All that got him was a glare from his sisters Uchiha shadow. At that he internally sighed, why couldn't his little sister have any female friends. No her only friend had to be a boy and the Uchiha Heir at that. "It's ok Kakashi. I'll still go with you guys me and you have to have a talk anyways afterwards." Rin replied breaking him out of his thoughts.

Kakashi sighed outwardly this time. He knew what the talk was going to be about. "Yeah ok, let's head out kiddos before Mikoto murders me for making you late again."

They were in fact late by a minute or two but late nonetheless. Mikoto glared at Kakashi before smiling sweetly at the children and ushering them inside. Kakashi took this as a dismissal and walked away with Rin at his side. "Kakashi you need to talk to someone about this whether it be me, Inochi, or someone else. I know he was your best friend but I loved him too. Do I miss him yes I do every day but I try not to let it change who I am. At this point even Sakura and Itachi know somethings wrong. Nobody can force you to get help but if this continues I will talk to Minato Sensei about taking you off the active roster for counseling"

Kakashi looked at Rin with a sigh. He knew not to be pissed off because she was just doing her best to look out for him. Did it annoy him yes it did but at least she cared enough to say something. "I know Rin I'm trying to get over it it's just every time I think it's getting better than it kicks me in the ass again. I stay at the memorial and just lose track of time thinking what I could have done differently to save him. I run scenarios in my head constantly but never come up with one to bring everyone back safely. It was my first mission as a jounin and while the mission itself was deemed a success I still feel as if I failed horribly. His death is all I see at night when I close my eyes at night. I try my best to be there for Sakura but at times I just think I will fail her as a brother and she will be killed on a mission just like Obito. Maybe your right and I should talk to Inochi. Thinking about it now I probably should have done it a while ago I just hate to seem weak." Kakashi said while looking down at the ground. He hated talking about it but Rin was right and he knew that it was just hard to admit.

"Please Kakashi for me and for Sakura talk to Inochi. Please do your best to do whatever you can to help get over Obito's death. I know it's hard especially for you since you were the leader of the mission but it's changing you and I know you don't want that and neither does any of us who care for you." Rin said with her hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi nodded at her. "I will try I can't promise that I will do it right away, but I will in time. I promise though that I will get it taken care of to the best of my ability Rin."

"That's good to hear Kakashi-Kun. There are a number of us who are worried about you. Just know he maybe gone but we still care. Sakura the most she looks up to you more then anyone else. I don't think anyone can care for you more then that little girl. She want's to be just like her big brother when she gets older."

Meanwhile training with Mikoto,

Sakura followed Itachi and Mikoto to the Uchiha training grounds behind Itachi's house. It was bordered on a large lake they used for some of the Uchiha fire techniques. Mikoto was known for her Shurikenjutsu so she usually helped Sakura and Itachi with weapons training. "Today we will be going over some of the different forms of shuriken that you will see in the village of the leaf on a normal basis and how to use them. The larger shuriken we will use on a later date when you both are older. Currently you still too young and small to Windmill shiriken." Mikoto said as she held up 2 shuriken one on the smaller side and one folded up.

She unfolded the larger one and showed it to them. After which she handed the smaller shuriken to Sakura and Itachi. She showed them how to hold them and how to throw them. As usual Itachi was a natural while Sakura wasn't close behind. It helped that she had Shadow, Mikoto and Itachi encouraging her. "One last thing for today both of you. Here is this piece of paper I want both of you to put chakra into this paper. It will help us see what chakra element you are most proficient in. I know Kakashi mainly works with you guys on jutsu's, but I don't think it will hurt to help him out here and there." Mikoto raise as she held up 2 pieces of paper.

Itachi and Sakura took the papers and nodded. Itachi's singed, ripped in half, and became wet. Mikoto's eyes became slightly wide it was unusual for someone to be proficient in three different elements. Sakura's paper wrinkled then turned to dust and blew away. Between the two of them they could potentially have access to all five elements. If put on the same Genin team, they could be powerhouses. It could happen but it was hard to tell currently. They are both bound to do exceedingly great in the academy so unless someone does horribly and still manage to pass then they aren't likely to be on the same team. "Looks good for both of you. Itachi your father and I can help you with your natures and Sakura your bother shares the same natures as you. Though that's all for today." Mikoto said with a smile.

Sakura frowned slightly at the dust left from the paper she had hoped for a water nature but that didn't happen. She couldn't complain too much though because she might be able to learn her brothers signature technique.

Currently I'm going to try and update on Monday's when I can. I'll try my best to get 1 a week out but I can't always promise it.

I know it's a short chapter today, but I had a hard time with this chapter. I hope the next isn't as hard.

For Itachi I looked up what his chakra natures are, and he happened to have all three of them.


	5. Sakura and Itachi Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be writing these stories. Also, things would have been different.

My fiancée gave me the idea for this chapter and it's flowing a lot better for me then the last one, so I hope it still good.

As you may have noticed some of the characters may be a little out of character, but I am trying my best so far. Then again somethings will obviously change.

Chapter Four

Sakura cowered down next to Itachi's and Shadow's unconscious bodies. She did her best to be as brave a possible but the last twelve hours made it hard. She never though at ten years old on her birthday no less she would be kidnapped by people who looked like her fathers ANBU. She was reckless to believe anyone who looked like a shinobi she should trust. Then again, she had never had a reason not to trust someone even though she was a shinobi in training. It was another two years before she was supposed to graduate. Due to her ignorance now Shadow and Tachi-Kun were hurt and she had no way to help either of them. All she could do was wait and see what was going to happen.

**Twelve hours earlier….**

Sakura and Itachi talked about their day at the Academy it was interesting because they were going to be doing a survival exercise over the weekend. They went over the different things they needed to bring with so that they were ready. Both of them were looking forward to it because it seemed like fun and meant they got to sleep outside for a night or two. A time without parents and little brothers was going to be nice. Naruto and Sasuke were known to follow them around constantly. They both looked at each other confused because an ANBU agent was waiting for them instead of Shisui. "He wasn't supposed to go on a mission or anything right? I thought he was on leave due to his injury on his last one." Sakura asked.

"He should be here he told me this morning that he would be." Itachi replied as he stopped walking. He didn't know what to do they had never been picked up by someone other then family or Ms. Rin. Then again, she was almost family now that she was dating Kakashi.

"Kura something doesn't smell right. I don't know." Shadow said as he sniffed the air slightly. He was huge for a German Shepherd now at 150.

"I don't know Shadow. Dad probably had to call Shisui in for something. Nii-san is on his mission till this evening and Rin is with Nii-san as usual. Mom said she was getting things ready for my birthday with Aunt Mikoto. Uncle Fugako is always busy so he probably couldn't come. So maybe he had no one else to send." Sakura said as she thought about it.

"I donno about that but if you say so I guess I'll trust you Sakura." Itachi said.

Shadow was the only one who did not look convinced at all. Though he followed his mistress. He just made sure that he stayed between her and the ANBU that he did not trust. There was something about this situation he did not like but there wasn't too much he could do. If the guy did something though he would do his best to rip this throat out. He wasn't about to let someone hurt his two kids without a fight. Itachi may not be the one he was originally supposed to protect but the kid had grown on him over the years. "Hello ANBU-San did my father send you to pick us up?" Sakura asked as they go closer.

The ANBU bowed slightly to the children and replied "Yes I was sent because the Hokage had to talk to Shisui about his most recent mission. I guess there were come inconstancy in the reports."

Itachi looked as if he didn't fully believe the guy but Sakura nodded and started to follow the ANBU agent to her house. Itachi and Shadow shared a look but followed after as well. Shadow still doing his best to stay between Sakura and the ANBU. As they continued to walk it didn't take long to realize that the ANBU was not going the way he was supposed to. Sakura now even was suspicious and slowed down as well. As he noticed the children were not following him anymore, he stopped and said, "I guess I can't get you both to follow me, willingly will I?"

Shadow crouched down and growled in answer while both Itachi and Sakura got behind him. Neither were allowed to carry weapons on them yet at the academy so the best they could do is maybe the few low-level Justus they were able to currently do. Sadly, they did not currently have a lot they could do especially against an ANBU level ninja. They looked at each other and nodded. Itachi quickly did a number of hand signs and blew into his hand aiming the fire ball jutsu at his upper body. While he was doing that Shadow launched himself at the ANBU's legs and Sakura sunk into the ground after a series of hand signs. "Academy students that know jutsu's is unusual, but I shouldn't be surprised by the children of the Uchiha's and Hakate's." A voice said from behind Itachi.

Itachi spun around quickly because he wasn't expecting the ANBU to be almost as quick as his cousin. As he spun around, he positioned his elbow farthest from the ANBU to swing around and connect with his stomach. The ANBU quickly opts to fort and grab the wildly flung elbow "Just what I expected from the Uchiha prodigy. Shame your weak mother refused to let you graduate early to show your full potential."

"Don't talk about my mother that way you bastard" Itachi growled as he quickly used the hand signs again "Fire ball Jutsu!"

The Anbu laughs and dodged it easily but his mask flies off as he rushes forward and goes to grab Itachi's arm. As he did this Sakura's hands came out of the ground and pulled the Anbu into the ground leaving only his head above ground before coming from the ground herself. "Nice try girly but you have to be smarter than that to catch someone of my caliber" A voice said from the trees.

Sakura jumped to stand next to Itachi. Itachi and Sakura look at each other than they nod and face the ANBU. The ANBU grins at them "Seems like we get to have a little bit of fun. You might even give me at least a little bit of training." After he spoke his hands flashed in a series of hand signs. Once they were complete a dragon's head came from the earth and shot bullets of earth at the children. Itachi dodged to the side quickly out of the way of the jutsu while Sakura was knocked to the ground by Shadow.

"Hey old man look at me" Itachi said as he tried to get the Anbu's attention and did the hand signs again for the fire ball jutsu. He didn't do the hand signs as quickly as he normally would so Sakura can try and get a hit in on him. Sakura looks at Shadow and nods at him she charged at the Anbu's left flank while Shadow went after him from behind leaping for his throat.

'Not bad for a couple of kids and their puppy' The Anbu thought with a grin again. As the fire ball is about him, he flickers away and Itachi's eyes widen as the fireball sends Sakura and Shadow flying back both burnt. Luckily, he hadn't put a ton of chakra in it or it would have seriously hurt them. They both slowly stood up panting slightly. The ANBU took the opportunity to charge at Itachi and force him to fight with taijutsu. The Anbu got a solid hit on Itachi in the stomach and then uppercuts in the jaw leading to forcing Itachi backwards into a tree. He goes to finish Itachi off so that he can focus on the pink haired brat, but she is suddenly attached to his arm weighing it down enough where he can't finish off Itachi. ANBU growled "Stupid brat just stay the fuck down."

He swings his arm and send Sakura flying but Itachi quickly catches her so that she can't get hurt too much more. "You ok Kura-Chan?" Itachi asked as Shadow appeared by his side.

"I'll be fine Tachi-Kun. We need to figure out a way home though."

"I know Kura, but I think this guy is just playing with us."

"Figured me all, out didn't you?" The Anbu replied with another grin. Shadow lunged at his neck and almost had it but the Anbu dodged and threw Shadow into a nearby tree. There was a crack and a yelp before Shadow fell to the ground and did not get back up. He was breathing shallow but at least he was still breathing.

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other worriedly before both of them doing a series of hand signs together. Itachi used his fireball jutsu while Sakura added some of her lightning chakra to it. The Anbu dodged most of the blast but did not expect to get electrocuted as he did.

Itachi and Sakura panted they hadn't ever had to fight that long before or even used that much chakra. Shadow was laying on the ground where he had been thrown not moving other then an occasional breath now and then. The ANBU got back up with a grin now that his mask was broken. "You children put up a good fight, but this fun is over." He said.

As Itachi went to reply he heard and felt two people arrive behind them and everything when black for the two academy students. The Anbu looked at the others, a male and a female, that hit the two with a drug that incapacitated them and said "Took both of you long enough to do something. I thought that fucking dog was going to take a chunk out of my neck. It certainly tried. Those children where more skilled then we had been led to believe as well."

"They are just children if you had such trouble with them then maybe you should bot be in this organization." The female replied with a no-nonsense tone.

They quickly tied the children and dog up with chakra rope and slung them over shoulders before taking off.

**Meanwhile with Shisui…**

Shisui was on his way to the academy to pick up his little cousin and friend. He was running a little bit late but should get there just as they were getting out maybe a minute or two later making them wait. He would have been on time, but he had to do a last-minute errand for Kushina and Mikoto before Sakura's birthday party. He smiled because he was happy that his little cousin could have someone that he could be himself with. As he was getting close to the academy an Anbu agent dropped down in front of him. "Lord Hokage requests your presence immediately."

Shisui was confused for a second maybe the Hokage had a mission that he had no choice but to ask him to take. He was supposed to be on medical leave, but it wouldn't be the first time he got called for a mission when the need was drastically there. Though that was during war and now they were in a time of peace. He nodded at the Anbu agent and took off for the Hokage tower attached for the academy. He figured that Kakashi was back early from his mission so he might be the one picking up the kids. Minato's secretary looked at him as he walked in and said, "He's in a meeting at the moment he will see you in a few minutes."

Shisui nodded and sat down to wait though he was slightly confused as to why he had to come here so quickly if he was going to wait. It was fifteen or twenty minutes before the main doors opened and out walked Kakashi and Rin. Kakashi looked at Shisui with confusion "What are you doing here weren't you supposed to pick up the two from the academy?" He asked.

"I was told by an Anbu that the Hokage needed to see me" Shisui replied. He walked into the office and stopped dead when Minato looked confused as well at seeing him. "I had an Anbu agent say that you needed to see me I'm guessing you didn't though?" He asked.

"No, you were supposed to pick up Sakura and Itachi." Minato replied.

"Fuck" Shisui cursed as he took off outside the room through the window with Kakashi, Rin and Minato right behind him. They were met with an empty playground. "Maybe Sakura and Itachi headed home alone?"

"Unlikely but one can hope. I'll be right back." Minato replied right before he disappeared.

It didn't take more then a minute or two for Minato to appear again. "They would have made it back by time if something hadn't happened. They know better than to go anywhere but straight home if they aren't picked up here by someone. Next time I see those two am marking them with my seal. Kakashi I need you to summon your pack and see if they can find anything. We need a lead or something anything."

Kakashi was already a step ahead and had summoned his pack. Pakun looked around and realized he didn't see his second favorite human. "Kakashi where is little fang?"

"That's the issue something happened and now they are missing. We need you to sniff them out so that we can find them." Kakashi said with anger in his voice. His statement was followed by a round of growls by his pack. Anyone who messed with their little fang was as good as dead.

"On it Kakashi we will find them." Pakun said as they put their noses to the ground to catch the initial scent. Once they got it, they took off running towards some of the abandoned training grounds. They followed Kakashi's pack to an area that looked like a battle had gone on. There were patches of grass burned to the ground, burn marks on the trees, and holes in the ground where it looked like someone popped up out of the ground.

The pack circled around and growled as they lost the scent. Bull whine over by a tree and Pakun looked at him before looking at Kakashi. "The kids put up a really good fight, but they were up against multiple opponents and Shadow is badly hurt. Seems like he was thrown against the tree over there. The issue is after the fight they were taken somewhere but whoever took them knew who would follow and covered up their scents. We can spread out but it's unlikely that we will find another scent unless they want us too. At that point we will likely be running into an ambush. The issue is who would want to grab the kids and what do they want?" He said as he sat in front of his summoner waiting on further orders.

"Spread out and find any scent you can once you do report back. We will go from there. Let's see if we can get a lead some other way."

They searched for hours and found nothing to indicate where the children might be. Kakashi yelled as he punched a tree as hard as he could. There was a loud crunch of knuckles as they broke on impact. Rin rushed forward her hands glowing green as she healed his broken hand. "Just as I thought things were getting better, I had the perfect gift for her too and then this happens. First Obito then both Sakura and Itachi. It's just I don't know what to do if something happens to her. If she doesn't make it back, I don't think I can keep going" Kakashi said as he fell to the ground as if his legs did not work.

Currently I'm going to try and update on Monday's when I can. I'll try my best to get 1 a week out but I can't always promise it.

My fiancée helped me with the fight scene. Though I'll be working on the chapter 6 already for the conclusion and how it ends.


	6. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be writing these stories. Also, things would have been different.

I'm back sorry that it took so long life and work have been hectic. I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter out this week. I'll try my best.

As you may have noticed some of the characters may be a little out of character, but I am trying my best so far. Then again somethings will obviously change.

Chapter Six

Sakura stood in front of her friend and Shadow when she heard the door open. She wasn't about to let something else happen to them. The Anbu agent grinned behind his mask as he looked at the small pink haired child trying to protect her friend and pet. He knew that he could easily kill her and the other two but those were not his orders. As he walked over he could see her tense and his grin got bigger not that she could see it though. "Child there is nothing that you can do to me in the state that you are in and still protect your friend and little doggy"

Sakura didn't reply and simply just glared at him. He chuckled at her bravery or stupidity depending on how you looked at it. There was flash of movement and he had a lock of her hair as well as Itachi's and he just walked out of the room. "Now we have the bait and we just wait." He whispered with a sinister tone.

**Meanwhile with Shisui and Kakashi….**

Kakashi was still kneeling on the ground when a messenger hawk landed in front of Shisui with a scroll on its back. As soon as Shisui grabbed the scroll and the hawk flew away. His eyes got wide as soon as he read it "Kakashi this is from the kidnappers."

Kakashi flew to his feet and was at Shisui's side in a second reading the scroll over his shoulder. When he got to the bottom of it, he growled under his breath at was located at the bottom of the scroll. Two locks of hair were taped to the scroll as proof that they had the children. Pakkun looked at the two Shinobi and said "There's no doubt that it's theirs but what is the plan"

Kakashi wrote a quick note and sent it with one of the Pack to the Hokage and his wife. It didn't take long for them to be on their way to where the note said to be. Kakashi hid in the trees and made sure his chakra was nonexistent for anyone who might be able to feel it unless they had a very good sensor with them. It wasn't long before Minato appeared next to him with his chakra hidden as well. "Where is Kushina?"

"She had to stay home with Naruto. She's pissed and says that if we don't bring her little flower home then we are as good as dead. Hokage or not." Minato replied quietly as they watched the clearing that Shisui was standing in. It did not take long for two people in Anbu uniforms to appear with someone in a hooded robe between them, behind him were Sakura, Itachi and Shadow. Itachi and Shadow appeared to be unconscious while Sakura was glaring anything and everything until she saw Shisui. She perked up quickly and looked like she was about to say something but was cut off by the hooded person. "Shisui of the body flicker in the flesh."

Minato tensed and growled under his breath as soon as he heard the voice. The old man was going to die if he could help it. Taking his adoptive daughter and friends' son was not about to fly. He could only imagine what Danzo had planned. "Danzo-Sama, what is it you hope to gain by taking academy children one on her birthday?" Shisui replied as he crouched with a kunai out.

"Always so cautious my boy. Then again, any good Shinobi is. Now why don't we negotiate, and you give me something for the children's safety. I'll I need is your cooperation and for you to come with us. The children can stay here for your friends in the trees to take them home just in time for the party." Danzo replied as he lowered his hood and gestured to the children and dog.

"How can I believe the word of an old war monger who will kidnap children just to get his way?"

Danzo didn't reply at first all he did was grin for a minute before finally saying "If you don't come with us then the children die no matter what. Shisui who would you save I'm sure that even you with your speed can only save one. Is it your little cousin or his best friend? Would Itachi ever forgive you for choosing him over little miss Sakura? Would the Hokage ever forgive you for letting his adoptive daughter die? Or how about Sharingan Kakashi?"

Shisui grit his teeth and hoped that the plan that him and Kakashi had come up with will work. Kakashi and Minato looked at each other and nodded as they noticed back up had finally arrived. Though it seemed like the moment they knew Danzo did as well. He sneered at Shisui "You couldn't follow simple instructions, could you? Now I have to do something I didn't want to do. The children would have been fine if you hadn't done this."

Danzo looked at the Anbu next to him and they nodded before turning around to take care of the children and their pet. Though before they could do anything a Shinobi with brown hair, a bandana and senbon in his mouth and a purple hair kunoichi were between them and the children. A second later more Shinobi arrived and surrounded and group. Minato stepped forward "Danzo you are hereby under arrest. Your secret organization was supposed to be disbanded years ago. You have also kidnapped the Uchiha Heir and my daughter. Come with us quietly and there may be some leniency"

Danzo threw back his head and laughed. "Like a spineless man like you can do anything or even will do anything to me." As he said this there was a ton of smoke and when it cleared Danzo and his men were gone.

Sakura sniffed as she looked at everyone "Itachi-kun and Shadow won't wake up I think they are hurt." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

Minato, Kakashi, and Shisui rushed forward to check on the children and Shadow. Rin was quick to check on them for the worried three Shinobi. It looked like Sakura only had cuts and bruises while Itachi had a mild reaction to the drug that they used and was in a deep sleep. He should wake up in a couple hours at most. Shadow on the other hand was badly hurt and had to be quickly transferred to the Inuzuka Vet Clinic. He was likely to stay a week at least depending on what all they can do for him with medical chakra. Sakura was still sniffing from Minatos back as they walked home with Shisui caring Itachi and Kakashi walking next to Minato. Every few seconds Kakashi threw a worried look at his younger sister.

Once they reached home Mikoto and Kushina rushed out and gathered the children in their arms almost in tears. "They are fine just a bit shaken up and tired. I think the party will have to wait until tomorrow at least. Shadow was hurt and will have to stay at the Inuzuka's a while sadly. Danzo was behind all of it and somehow he got away." Minato said with an angry tone.

"What do you mean he got away?" Kushina replied with fire in her eyes.

"Is he going to come after our children again?" Mikoto said as she hugged Itachi tighter to herself.

"Danzo has always been a wily fox and had something up his sleeve to get away. I'm not exactly sure how he did it to be honest. We will likely have to keep guards we trust watching over both Itachi and Sakura." Kakashi said as he looked around for any potential danger.

When they brought the children inside to put them to bed Sakura refused to go to sleep without Itachi. Mikoto and Kushina smiled at the image of Itachi and Sakura curled up around each other and quickly took a picture.

**The next day**

Itachi woke up slowly and groggy it didn't take long for him to shoot up straight in a panic before he heard a groan next to him. He looked beside him to see Sakura slowly rubbing her eyes and looking at him. "Tachi-kun it's too early to be awake today. We got home late and I'm still tired."

Itachi looked around him and relaxed as he noticed they were in the Hokage's home. He laid back down with his best friend and quickly fell back asleep. A couple hours later the two children woke up again and got up looking for food. They hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, so they were both starving. As they walked into the kitchen Kushina and Mikoto smiled at them and quickly put down the food they were cooking. "How did you guy's sleep? No nightmares, right?" Kushina asked as she crouched in front of the children.

"Not bad last night mama. I was slightly panicked when I first woke up but that didn't last too long." Itachi replied.

"Good to hear hunny. Just know that we won't let anything happen to you again. Your father wants to talk to the two of you after breakfast though. We are also going to set up an appointment with a Yamanaka for counseling. One last thing we are assigning bodyguards to you if anyone you don't know tries to pick you up do not go with them." Mikoto said as she went back to finish some food for the hungry children.

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other briefly before they sat down at the table. It never was a good thing when Fugaku Uchiha demanded your presence. They already knew that they were going to relive their experience from yesterday all over again. Then again, they needed to get over it before it got worse too.

Currently I'm going to try and update on Monday's when I can. I'll try my best to get 1 a week out but I can't always promise it.

Next chapter will likely be when they graduate the academy. Not trying to skip to much but don't want to dwell on their younger years too much. Danzo will continue to be a problem for a while most likely. He really wants the Uchiha's eyes.


	7. Genin Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be writing these stories. Also things would have been different.**

**As you may have noticed some of the characters may be a little out of character but I am trying my best so far. Then again somethings will obviously change. **

Chapter Seven

_It was dark and the wind howled through the trees as Sakura, Itachi and Shadow walked home. Itachi was looking everywhere but it seemed like Sakura didn't have a care in the world and just skipped along. There was a sound in the trees and Itachi flinched and made a move as if he was going to throw a kunai at the sound but his hands and pouches were empty. "It was just an owl. Silly Tachi-kun your being paranoid." Sakura giggled as she turned around and looked at him._

_ Itachi felt sheepish for a moment before he started to shout before there was a loud yelp and then a sword was sticking out of Sakura's chest. "Tachi…." She cried as the sword was retracted and Sakura slowly fell to the ground next to shadow who also wasn't moving. _

"_You couldn't protect them last time who's to say you will be able to protect anyone this time. You're weak and too late as it is the Pink Little Fang is long gone along with her pet." The Anbu man said with a laugh. _

_ Itachi look on in horror at his best friend and Shadow were on ground not moving as a puddle of blood rapidly growing under them. Sakura's suddenly head turned to look at Itachi with unseeing eyes before saying "Tachi-Kun why didn't you protect us? You just let him take us away from you why?"_

Itachi shot up in his bed with a cry covered in sweat and tears. It had been four years since the incident that caused his nightmares but he still had them once in a while. Both he and Sakura had been put through counseling and it helped but somethings could not be truly helped. Nothing he did changed his nightmares all he could do was do his best to get stronger to protect his Kura-chan. His nightmares had all but gone away but their Genin graduations and his worry about not being on her team to protect her brought them back. He could only hope that the gods listened to his prayers every night and put her on his team today. He looked at the clock next to his bed to check the time and sighed at the blinking lights that said 4:00 AM. "Looks like it's another early morning. At least it means I can meditate to get my mind of my nightmare and take my time getting ready for team assignments today." He muttered to himself.

Itachi sat cross legged on his bed and did his best to meditate for the next hour. By the end of it he felt better not one hundred percent but defiantly better than when he woke up. He slowly got up and left his room with his new Genin outfit that his parents got him after he passed the exam yesterday. Not that anyone though he wouldn't pass it though. Both he and Sakura were the top students in the class. He took a nice hot shower and got dressed in the high collared dark blue shirt and black shorts with his ninja sandals and bandages going up to his knees. As soon as he left the bathroom with his Hitai-ate tied around his forehead he heard a loud "Aniki."

He looked down with a smile as Sasuke attaches himself to his legs. He poked his brothers head and said "Ototo what has you all excited this morning?"

"Todays the last day of the academy for summer and the last day I get to walk with you before you and Sakura-nee start training and missions." Sasuke said it as if it was obvious the reason he was awake at five in the morning when they don't leave for at least another two hours.

"Well let's go get some breakfast maybe we can make something for mother and surprise her."

Sasuke went to yell again in excitement but Itachi quickly covered his mouth and whispered "I swear Naruto being your best friend is not always the best influence. We don't want to wake mother or father up. Don't you want to surprise them?"

Sasuke glared at his brother for what he said about Naruto and looked like he wanted to argue but solemnly he nodded and the hand was removed from his mouth. "Naruto is not a bad influence but I'll leave it at that so that I don't wake mother and father up. Though I'm telling Naruto and Sakura-nee what you said." He replied as he walked off with a huff.

Itachi just followed his brother with a grin of course he was going to tell Sakura and Naruto. It just means he'll have to watch out for Sasuke and Naruto pranking him in the near future. It did not take him long to get the ingredients out for omelets and rice and make enough for him, Sasuke, and his parents. Once he was done as he was putting plates on the table his mother arrived with a smile. "I thought I smelled something good."

"Yes Sasuke and I were awake early and wanted to surprise you with breakfast so that you didn't have to worry about it" Itachi replied while Sasuke nodded his head eagerly.

Mikoto smiled at her children and hugged both of them. "You're both growing up so quickly. Next thing I know you'll fall in love and leave the house."

"Doesn't Tachi-Nii already love Sakura-Nee?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Itachi straightened up with a blush and looked down at his brother. He coughed before replying "Not all love is the same Ototo. You'll learn that someday."

Mikoto gave Itachi a knowing smile as he blushed harder and turned away to make sure everything was on the table. She wanted to say something to tease him but let it go for now. Things would work out in time they were too young for relationships at the moment anyways. "I'll go wake your father and we'll be out in a few."

"Ok mother everything should be on the table and ready by the time you come back out." Itachi replied.

Sasuke looked at his mother and brother in confusion. He shook his head with a sigh and thought 'I'll never understand adults or teenagers. I'm not even sure I ever want to grow up'

Breakfast was a short affair and soon it was time for Itachi and Sasuke to head out to meet Sakura and Naruto. Itachi looked up into the trees and could see an Anbu he recognized as Shisui trailing them to be sure nothing happened on the way to the gates they would meet their friends at. He relaxed slightly knowing who the Anbu was instead of it being another faceless mask that would kill his Kura. He glared at a batch of trees ahead thinking about his nightmare his eyes going slightly crimson before he got himself under control again. He would not let his nightmare come true even if they were on separate teams he would never let that horrible Anbu kill one of his precious people.

Itachi perked up and smiled as soon as he heard "Tachi-kun!" and saw his best friend.

Sakura had a new Genin outfit as well it seemed like Kakashi and the Hokage or Kushina went all out for her. She was wearing a sleeveless black and dark green hoodie with fishnet underneath, a dark green skirt with fishnet going down one leg and bandages down the other, knee high combat boots and fingerless gloves like Kakashi's. Her Hitai-ate was black cloth instead of the normal dark blue and was tied around her neck. Sakura's signature pink hair was tossed up in a bun held together by two senbon. She also had a tanto slung on her back. She twirled around and said with a slight blush "So what do you think Tachi? Kakashi-Nii and dad got it for me and gave this tanto"

Itachi tried his best to not blush but he could feel his face begin to grow warm. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly before looking at her with a smile and said "You look awesome Kura. Though why a tanto?"

"According to Kakashi it has been in our family for years. It's called the white chakra sabre. Father had it before Kakashi graduated and Kakashi decided to give it to me as a graduation present. It's really cool but I'll tell you more about it later. We should get going before we are late for our last day." Sakura replied as her hand touched her new tanto.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at their siblings and then looked at each other before shaking their heads and started walking to the academy. They would never understand adults. The walk to the academy was uneventful and Naruto hugged Sakura as hard as he could before he ran off to class with his best friend. Sakura laughed at her brother and grabbed Itachi's wrist to run to class. She was excited to see what team she might be on and who her sensei might be. Kakashi had hinted that he knew who it was but refused to tell her no matter how much she begged him to. All he would say is that whoever her sensei was they were a good person. She certainly hoped he was a good person and a good sensei who actually trained them.

Shadow chuckled a little under his breath and followed his Genin and her best friend. 'They make a good pairing and will have strong pups if they ever get together. In years though it has to be a few years.' He thought to himself. "Hey cub, Itachi's fan club us going to murder you if they see you holding his hand."

Itachi and Sakura both turned bright red and she quickly let go of his wrist. "I wasn't holding his hand and his fan club already wants to kill be just because we are close as it is." She replied as soon as she was able to stop blushing.

Itachi groaned at the thought of his fan club he hoped that none of them were on his team. He thought he would die because they would never do anything other then stare or try to get his attention. They walked into the classroom and Itachi almost wanted to hide behind his pink haired best friend to get away from his fan club, but he knew that he would never hear the end of it if he had. Especially from Sakura and Shadow who would tell Shisui and he would be the worst. The last thing he needed was for Sasuke to think his cool older brother was afraid f some females that had a crush and thought they were in love. They quickly found a place to sit down and waited for their instructor to come in and announce the different teams.

After about 15 minutes an older Chunin walked into the room with a clipboard. He looked at the newest batch of Genin and smiled at them. There were some really good students in this batch, and he hoped most of them made it through their next test. "Ok everyone now is the moment you all have been waiting for the past 4 years. I will now assign you in teams of three. These teams will likely follow you until you are at least the Jounin rank. Some teams like the Ino, Shika, Cho formation are iconic for their teamwork in Konoha. You will all have a Jounin Sensei that will help to guide your team to be the best they can be. Now for the team…"

Itachi was silently freaking out and doing his best not to show it. He truly wanted to be on Sakura's team he didn't trust anyone else to protect her. He knew she was strong on her own but he wanted to be there for her to the best of his ability. He stopped thinking as he heard his name "Uchiha Itachi, Inuzuka Hana, and Hatake Sakura will be Team 9"

The instructor continued but Itachi and Sakura stopped pay attention as hey looked at each other with huge smiles. They were together on a team they couldn't have asked for anything more. Shadow sat between them with his tail wagging back and forth when he got an evil idea. He quickly licked both Sakura's and Itachi's faces leaving as much slobber as he could. Both teens gave disgusted groans and wiped their faces while glaring at Shadow. "At leas Hana isn't in your fan club Tachi at least not that we know of. If she is she is very much undercover" Sakura whispered.

**Currently I'm going to try and update on Monday's when I can.** **With Itachi's Genin outfit I googled it and pretty much picture Sasuke's Genin outfit maybe a little different.**

**I have an idea of who their Sensei might be, but I would love to hear your Ideas. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Sensei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be writing these stories. Also things would have been different.**

**As you may have noticed some of the characters may be a little out of character.**

Chapter Eight

After the instructor finished talking and left the new Genin to wait for their Sensei's. Itachi and Sakura looked around and saw Hana Inuzuka walking over to them. "Hello, I know we've been together in class for years, but we've never really talked much. I'm Hana and these three are my ninken pups Haimaru." Hana said as gestured to the three husky looking pups behind her and held out her hand for them to shake.

"I'm Sakura and this is my best friend Itachi and Shadow my ninken as well" Sakura said as both her and Itachi shook Hana's hand with a smile. Shadow walked over to the Haimaru bothers meanwhile and introduced himself to them.

As they were talking the door slid open and in walked a male Jounin that was tall with brown hair, brown eyes, and a bandana as his forehead protector. He wore the standard jounin outfit and had a senbon in his mouth as if it was a toothpick and not a deadly weapon. "Team 9?" He said as he looked around the room until he saw the group of three that he had been given. "Meet me at training ground 4 in 10 minutes. Don't be late." At that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three Genin looked at each other and quickly raced out of the room to head to the training grounds. They made it with seconds to spare and looked at each other breathing heavily. "Well not bad. I expected at least one of you to be maybe a few seconds late. Given that most Genin don't know exactly where each training ground is." A voice said from above them.

"My father is the Hokage he made sure Itachi and I knew where the individual training grounds were and Hana is from the Inuzuka clan. She runs the training ground a lot with her pups and members of her clan." Sakura replied as she looked at their sensei.

"The names Genma Shiranui but you can call me Genma-Sensei if you pass this test." The Jounin replied when he jumped down from the tree.

"Wait test? Didn't we just pass the test to become Genin?" Hana cried out.

"You did but it's a common test that graduating Genin don't know about it. When they are put into teams the Genin's sensei's will give them a final test. It is pass or fail. You fail you go back to the academy unless the sensei recommends otherwise. If you pass then you are truly Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Out of your graduating class only about a third of you will continue on as official Genin. The rest will either try again next year or find another career path. Each Sensei's test is usually different some are notoriously difficult others are pretty simple. All of them though help to teach one thing. Though you will not figure that out until the end of the test if you pass that is." Genma explained with his hands resting in his pockets as If he didn't care if they truly listened to him.

"That makes sense I guess. I wonder why father or Kakashi-nii never said anything" Sakura said out loud more to herself then anything.

"As I said it's common that Genin don't originally know about it unless they have graduated before and each test is different. For your test there are three ribbons hidden in the forest. One for each of you. You have four hours to find all three. If you don't then you fail. Your time starts now good luck my little Genin." Genma replied as he smiled around the senbon in his mouth as he disappeared once again this time into the trees while hiding his chakra to observe his potential students.

Sakura looked at Itachi and Hana before saying "How do we want to tackle this? Do we each go our separate ways or stay together in case something happens?"

"You're not going through these woods alone Kura and being with Shadow doesn't count." Itachi replied as he glared at her to be sure she didn't try to argue with him.

"You can't always protect me Tachi but I'll relent this time. What do you think Hana?"

"I agree that it might be best to move as a team. They tend to put us in teams of at least three for a reason. Just getting a couple ribbons sounds too easy even if it is a search through the woods. We don't know what we have to do to gather them. I can have Haimaru track sensei's scent to the different ribbons. As long as he didn't leave too many false trails it shouldn't be too hard to find them." Hana stated after thinking for a few moments. She wondered why Itachi refused to let Sakura venture out on her own but she figured it was something that happened in the past and if they wanted to talk about it they would.

Sakura nodded at her teammates. "Sounds like a solid plan. Shadow keep a nose and ear out in case someone tries to ambush us while going for the ribbons. You never know what our sensei can do or will do that is."

"On it pup."

"He can talk?" Hana said in surprise as the Haimaru trio started sniffing around the field to find the first trail.

"He's a permeant summon that was given to me by my brother years ago. He's talked for as long as I remember just never very much unless he smells or hears something that is off." Sakura replied with a smile and scratched Shadows big head behind his ears.

Shadow groaned and leaned against his master loving the feeling. Though his weight almost caused her to fall over if she hadn't used chakra to anchor herself to the ground. He stood back up normally when one of the Haimaru trio barked to say they had found a trail. It was slightly faint so hopefully it led them to where they needed to go.

As they walked it seemed like they were going in circles for a little while. Finally Itachi stopped everyone. "Something doesn't feel right." He put his fingers together in the correct hand sign and said "Kai"

Hana and Sakura quickly followed suit and realized they had been in a Genjutsu since they left the field. They looked around for any other possible traps before continuing forward. At a slightly slower pace. About an hour later they came across a field with three ribbons tied around three different trees. One was pick, another black, and the last was brown. "Well he couldn't be more obvious as to which one we each should grab." Hana said with a slight laugh as she looked around then slowly started walking towards the brown ribbon.

Sakura and Itachi both shared a look before walking over to their respective ribbons. "We grab and pull on three? How does that sound?" Hana said as she stood next to her tree.

Sakura and Itachi both replied with a simple yes and stood next to the other two trees. "1"

"2"

"3"

All three Genin promptly fell limp to the ground as soon as they pulled on the ribbons as they were each pulled into separate Genjutsu's. From the trees Genma smiled once again and waited to see how his students did. So far they were doing great and passing with flying colors. The Genjutsu's that were tied to the ribbons were the real tests though. Did they have the loyalty to the village to do what needed to be done? That was his true test. Teamwork was great in his eyes and he knew an Inuzuka and two brats that Kakashi helped train/raise would value teamwork highly so loyalty was his test instead. "Time to sit and wait. See how they do with the Scenario's that I asked Kurenai to create for me."

**With Sakura**

Sakura groaned as she woke up. It felt like she had been run over by Bull and Shadow together. The two of them could hit like a boulder when they wanted to. She stood up with a hand to her head trying to get her bearings. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to get out of then Genjutsu as soon as she realized where or at least when she was. She grit her teeth as soon as she realized the only way to get out was to meet some kind of ending. "I'm going to murder Genma-Sensei if he thinks this is some kind of joke."

She currently stood on the Hokage monument and watched as one of the worst days of her life played out. In front of her destroying the village was none other than the nine tailed fox. She could feel its tremendous chakra as a roared and its tails lashed out destroying buildings and leaving fire in its wake. Her father stood atop his largest summon helping to battle the beast back. "I think there is something we have to do pup" A voice said from beside her.

She looked down in surprise to find Shadow next to her. Normally he wouldn't be affected by the Genjutsu especially since it was tied to the ribbon itself not an area. "Yes I know but I think it was built by someone who specializes in Genjutsu and made to affect both of us. Now all we have to do is do whatever we are supposed to and end this nightmare. I think that choice might take us towards the fighting though."

Sakura and Shadow quickly raced across the roof tops towards the monster from her nightmares. She hated to think of that night knowing that her grandfather (In name only) Hiruzen the third Hokage died this night to save her family and the village. If he hadn't done what he did she would have lost her father and maybe her mother as well. She felt a tremor shake the building she was on as the fox roared once again and slammed a paw to the ground. She could see people trying to get out of the wreckage and escape the fox's wrath. "What are civilians doing here? They should have been evacuated hours ago. I don't remember it playing out like this. We have to help them."

"What about your father Sakura?"

"Father is strong and he has others to help him. These people don't have anyone it looks like. I have to do something. I could never just sit back and let people die because I want to protect someone I know can take care of himself. He's the Hokage for a reason. His detail will protect him with their lives. As a Genin our duty in situations like this are to help the villagers and children evacuate first. You know all of this Shadow why did you ask?" Sakura said as she looked at her companion.

All she got was a grin and soon he and the scene around her started to fade away.

**With Itachi**

Itachi woke up startled, the last thing he remember was he was he was with Sakura and Hana pulling the ribbons off the trees. He slapped his forehead as he realized it was a Genjutsu of course it was. He should have been more cautious but he wasn't as sharp as he normally would be after his nightmare last night. He tried to break the Genjutsu and failed even when using his Sharingan. For it to fail it had to be a high level Genjutsu. He growled under his breath he still had to get stronger so that traps like this would not affect him. He would not let his nightmare become a reality.

After thinking for a few moments he took a look around and tried to figure out what was going on and where he was. It looked as if he was in a forest close to home. He started walking in a random direction waiting to see if anything would happen. It didn't take long and he was soon surrounded by nine people in large black cloaks with red clouds. They all had large straw hats on to cover their identities. Itachi's Sharingan quickly spun to life and he got in a fighting stance with a kunai in his hand. He knew he was out numbered but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. "What are you doing here in Fire country and who are you?" He questioned.

All he got in response at first were chuckles from a couple of the hidden men or women. He growled in impatience under his breath. His eyes widened in horror and he grew angry and one let him see their eyes. They were the crimson red and black of the Sharingan a traitor to the leaf. Either that or he killed someone and stole the dojitsu. Either way Itachi had to do something about it because this guy was a threat to his home and family, a threat to his Kura.

**Currently I'm going to try and update when I can. Between a full time job, planning a wedding, and a 4 year old I don't have as much time as I would like to devote to this story.**


	9. Sensei cont

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be writing these stories. Also things would have been different.**

**The new picture attached to this story is all thanks to my fiancée. He drew it and took the time to color it in on the computer. It's a general idea of what she will look like at 18 or 19 and the outfit she will wear. I hope you all like it.**

**As you may have noticed some of the characters may be a little out of character.**

Chapter Nine

**Recap**

_Itachi woke up startled, the last thing he remember was he was he was with Sakura and Hana pulling the ribbons off the trees. He slapped his forehead as he realized it was a Genjutsu of course it was. He should have been more cautious, but he wasn't as sharp as he normally would be after his nightmare last night. He tried to break the Genjutsu and failed even when using his Sharingan. For it to fail it had to be a high level Genjutsu. He growled under his breath he still had to get stronger so that traps like this would not affect him. He would not let his nightmare become a reality._

_After thinking for a few moments, he took a look around and tried to figure out what was going on and where he was. It looked as if he was in a forest close to home. He started walking in a random direction waiting to see if anything would happen. It didn't take long and he was soon surrounded by nine people in large black cloaks with red clouds. They all had large straw hats on to cover their identities. Itachi's Sharingan quickly spun to life and he got in a fighting stance with a kunai in his hand. He knew he was outnumbered but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. "What are you doing here in Fire country and who are you?" He questioned._

_All he got in response at first were chuckles from a couple of the hidden men or women. He growled in impatience under his breath. His eyes widened in horror and he grew angry and one let him see their eyes. They were the crimson red and black of the Sharingan a traitor to the leaf. Either that or he killed someone and stole the dojitsu. Either way Itachi had to do something about it because this guy was a threat to his home and family, a threat to his Kura._

**Present**

The traitor in front of him chuckled and the voice sounded familiar yet different at the same time. "Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. You are strong now, but you could be stronger. Uchiha's are always looking for power and we can help you with that. The leaf will always hold you back. We will not." The stranger said.

Itachi growled again this time in anger. E could not believe that these people thought he would betray his village. He could never betray his family and Kura. He would never leave them unless he had no other choice. "Most Uchiha might hunger for power but you picked the wrong one to ask. Loyalty is more important to me then power. I would never betray my village, my family, my precious person." Itachi whispered angerly.

"Oh, but you easily could" The figure said as his straw hat came off.

Itachi gasped and took a step back. He was staring at an older version of himself. It took a minute or two for his brain to work again and when it did his Sharingan seemed to spin faster and he replied through clenched teeth. "I will never be like you. You are pathetic and I don't see how you could leave the village and family that raised you."

The world quickly faded to black as a line of blood appeared on the older Itachi's face from the kunai that the younger version had.

The three Genin groaned as they woke up once again and stood up. "What the heck was that Baka-Sensei! CHA!" Sakura yelled with her fist in the air as they heard a chuckle behind them.

"That was a test of loyalty. I don't know exactly what went on in each scenario just the general line up of what it was supposed to test. Sakura yours was to test your loyalty to the village and those that could not protect themselves over someone you loved. As a Genin your job is to help evacuate the villagers not fight on the front line."

"Itachi the main weakness of Uchiha's is the want for power. Your scenario tested your ambition with the possibility of leaving the village for power over staying loyal to the village even when it means you sacrifice the ability to achive the power that a number of Uchiha have been obsessed over."

"Hana, Inuzuka's are known for their explosive tempers and speaking or acting before they think. Your scenario was supposed to anger you to the point where you are seeing red. I wanted to know how you would react there. Would you calm yourself and think or would you react in anger? There are times where reacting in anger can kill a major mission."

"What would have happened if we didn't pass the scenario?" Itachi asked.

"Well you would have stayed asleep instead of waking up. You would have woken up in your beds at home tomorrow morning. Though let's not worry about any of that my little Genin you passed! Now you will meet at the same training grounds at 6 AM. We will meet at that time at least 4 days a week. You will get Sundays off from training and missions. The other days we will meet at 8 AM and complete missions. When it comes down to it I want to emphasize on training and how important it is to keep up on it." Genma replied with a smile.

His little Genin looked at him and nodded. He smiled they were so cute and he could tell they would be a good team. Sakura and Itachi grew up together and would willingly coordinate with Hana. As long as they could all work together well they would be an amazing team for as long as they stayed together.

Sakura looked at Hana then Genma and said "My mom is making ramen tonight. She wanted me to invite my team. Itachi and his little brother are staying with us at the moment while his parents left for a mission today so I didn't know if you would like to come too not. Sensei she told me to tell you better come as well or else you'll lose something you really like. I'm not sure what she will take from you but she looked scary when she said it so I would likely listen to her."

Hana nodded happily and replied "I would be glad to come I just have to tell Ma and see if it's ok with her. She shouldn't have a problem with it though. She always says your Genin team are your second family if you get the right batch."

Meanwhile Genma sweat dropped as he imagined just what the Red Hot Habanero meant. She would gladly neuter him if Minato let her. Then again he totally would as long as he was still mission capable after. She would likely grill him on what he was going to teach the team and how he should not be a bad influence to them. Not that he would ever be a bad influence to his little Genin team. They were too adorable for that.

**Meanwhile in the shadows outside Konoha.**

A hooded figure stood among the trees facing a ninja in black and grey with an Anbu fox mask. "Everything is going according to plan. Soon he will have what he wants while I have the eyes of the Uchiha's. They were able to get out of my reach once but with this alliance with him and his village they don't stand a chance. Konoha will know what it is fall. They have been weak for too long. Minato does not know what is best for the Leaf. Soon I will rise to power and crush him under my foot like the insect he is. Hero from the shinobi war he maybe." The hooded figure said with a evil grin.

"We await your orders my lord." The Anbu replied as he sank down to one knee.

**Currently I'm going to try and update when I can. Between a full time job, planning a wedding, and a 4 year old I don't have as much time as I would like to devote to this story. I could not figure out something for Hana so I did not go into it. Sorry for the short chapter though I had a little trouble writing it and I liked where I ended it.**

**Next chapter will cover maybe 1 mission but mostly will start the Chunin exams.**


	10. Prank

**Chapter 10**

Sakura jumped out of bed with her tanto in hand when she was woke up by a strange rustling sound and was that kicking? She slowly inched forward toward her door which was slightly open Shadow was not in sight so he must have left at some point in the night. Sakura glanced at her clock quickly to see that it was only 5:30 AM time for her to be awake anyways. She opened her door slowly to stop it from making its usual creaking sound with her tanto in hand only to drop it and bust out laughing at the sight of Naruto being held up by the collar of his latest ninja outfit by a finally fully grown Shadow at 200 pounds. There was a bucket of orange paint tipped over leaking all over the floor so she could only assume Naruto was trying to prank someone likely her or Itachi for being gone so much lately with missions and training. They had been Genin for over a year now and Sasuke and Naruto always complained about how much they were gone. "Hey Sis, stop laughing and tell your mutt to put me down. My new shirt is gonna rip and mom is gonna be pissed at me." Naruto yelled.

Sakura could not help but continue to laugh as Shadow shook his head and Naruto for being called a mutt. "Shadow can you please release my son and not in the paint I know how you think. So that he can clean the mess he made before his mother wakes up." A voice said from further down the hall as a fully dressed Minato came out of his room.

Shadow looked at the paint still debating on if he should be the little brat in it before he decided against it. Kushina would cut down his daily treat intake again if he did and that's the last thing he wanted. He started to drool as he thought about the homemade treats from Kushina and Mikoto. His tail wagged slightly as he released the orange clothed menace, only an idiot for a ninja wore orange he thought. "Oh god sis he drooled on me again…. Now I have to change before school" Naruto yelled as he had a disgusted look on his face.

"You'll be late for the academy today since your cleaning up every speck of paint. If you finish in time then you can go but not until then. Try not to wake your mother she is tired after her mission. I'll inform your instructor and the Uchiha's about your absence/lateness. After school you will run laps with a couple ANBU around the village instead of going to the park. Maybe then you will learn not to prank someone for attention." Minato replied as he stared down at his wide eyed son.

Naruto opened mouth to yell at his father for his punishment only to be smacked in the back of the head by his sister. He glared at her holding his head while she said "Dad said not to wake up mother. She just came back from her first long mission in a while. Can you be quiet at least once so that she can sleep in?"

"What about my breakfast ramen?" Naruto asked finally in a normal voice.

"I'll make you, Kura, and Itachi some eggs but not ramen. He should be here soon to walk to training with your sister. You and your mother eat ramen too much you need more variety in your diet." Minato replied.

Naruto looked like he wanted to yell in protest but shut up as he dodged another head slap from his sister before she and Shadow walked into her room to get dressed for training. As her door closed there was a knock on the front door before Itachi walked in holding a sulking Sasuke over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I'm guessing he tried to take after Naruto and prank you as well?" Minato asked.

"I think him and Naruto were in on it trying to make Sakura and I late for training. Mom caught him in the act so he gets to sit at the school until it opens and doesn't get to go to the park tonight." Itachi replied as he sat Sasuke in the closest chair and removed his shoes.

"Naruto tried the same this morning but got caught by Shadow as usual. He happen to be clumsy and make a mess so he gets to miss part of the day cleaning his mess up quietly. Would you like some eggs? I'm about to make some for everyone." Minato said with a laugh as he shoved a bucket, scrub brush and towel at Naruto.

All Naruto did was glare before stomping off mumbling under his breath to get hot water and soap. "Yes please sir, I had to wrestle Sasuke into submission to get over here on time so I didn't get a chance to make something. He kept trying to escape." Itachi replied as he snatched Sasuke up and put him back in the chair when he tried to sneak off to Naruto.

"You know that you can just call me Minato at home right? Your part of the family." Minato replied with a smile as he got everything out and started cooking.

"I know Si..Minato it's just a habit most of the time." Itachi replied as Sakura came out of her room making sure she dodged the orange puddle outside it.

"Sasuke cause trouble too?" She asked.

"Yeah I think him and Naruto were in on it together as usual."

"Naruto has to run laps after school with ANBU if you guys want Sasuke can always join him but going the opposite way so that they are hanging out like they would want to." As Sakura suggested it she got a death glare and growl from Sasuke and Minato nodded as if that was a good idea and muttered "I'll talk to his parents about it."

"Hey it means we can do something other than taking them to the park. Want to get dinner and dango after training." Itachi said with a grin and a slight blush as he looked at his best friend.

"Sounds amazing to be can I dad?" Sakura asked Minato.

"If you guys want to go on a date that's fine with me just have her back before dark." Minato teased.

"It's not a date" Both Sakura and Itachi protested with scarlet cheeks looking anywhere but each other.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! THEY GET TO HAVE FUN WHILE WE RUN!" Naruto yelled from behind them.

There was a sound of stomping from down the hall and Naruto sweat dropped as his mother came out of the room in her nightgown with a deadly glare. She punched the top of Naruto's head walked past him as he rolled on the ground conveniently in the paint. "Umm Naruto your making a bigger mess." Sakura said.

Naruto stood up quickly and looked down only for silent tears to start falling as he realized he got paint all over his back and spread across the floor even more. He stomped off to his room to change before he cleaned up the rest of his mess. "Now that I'm awake what would everyone like for dinner later so I can get what I need in town?" Kushina asked with a tired voice.

"Itachi and Sakura are going on a date so you don't have to worry about her and Naruto and running with the ANBU so it will just be us for dinner." Minato replied ignoring Sakura and Itachi's protest of it's not a date.

Kushina got a shit eating grin on her face and looked to the two blushing Genin. She flickered and the next thing they knew she was hugging the both of them and fake crying about how they grew up so fast. She let them both go and looked at Minato "I think we should go out tonight instead of eating in. Now I'm going to go get dressed and spend the day with Mikoto."

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other and said together "We're going to be teased forever if both mothers get involved."

Minato just laugh slightly as he finished enough eggs for everyone and handed them their plates. Itachi and Sakura ate quickly and got up to leave for training. Sasuke tried to take his time but ate as much as he could when Itachi grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "Do I have to carry you again or will you walk to the academy by yourself?"

"Hn."

"I think that means he needs to be carried again Tachi. Sensei won't mind if we are a few minutes late as long as we have a good reason. Walking Sasuke to school is not a bad one. It's better than what Kakashi-nii comes up with." Sakura said with a giggle as she was the recipient of another death glare from the young Uchiha.

Sasuke was sling over Itachi's shoulder and Sakura giggled again as he stuck his tongue out at her when they walked out the door. The academy started at 630 AM so Sasuke would be a little early but he would not have Naruto there has his normal buffer from his fan club who always showed up extra early just to catch sight of or sit next to him.

They dropped Sasuke off as some children were starting to show up for the academy. His fan girls giggled and horded around him as soon as his feet hit the ground while other students snickered about how he arrived. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment which made his fan girls squeal about how cute he was, but he only glared at Itachi and Sakura as they walked away to their teams training field.

As they got to training ground four Genma nodded to them from where he was sparing with their teammate Hana Inuzuka. "Hokage-sama informed me on what happened. Did your brothers really try to dump paint on you?" Genma replied as dodged an attack from Hana and the Haimaru brothers.

"Sorry Sensei, we got here as soon as we could and sadly yes, they did try. Thankfully they failed. Then again I would have hoped neither of us would have fallen for whatever tricks they tried." Sakura said as they both bowed low.

"It's fine it's the first time you have been late anyways. Your father put a good word for you anyways with one of his summons. I also hear congratulations are in order since you both are going on a date finally." Genma replied with another dodge and a smirk.

Hana growled she couldn't get a hit in on sensei even when he was seemingly paying no attention to her. Nothing she ever did worked. Sakura with help from Shadow could usually get at least one same with Itachi but she and the Haimaru couldn't do it. As she went to rush forward but Genma just grinned and called "Time!"

The Haimaru brothers fall to the ground panting and Hana was close behind. "You were close that time Hana. Don't worry you get it soon. Just remember don't compare yourself to Itachi and Sakura. Both were trained from a very young age and can be considered prodigies in their own write. Itachi especially. They are not someone to compare yourself too. Look at the other Genin around you and you are leagues above them with being able to go one on one with a Jounin." Genma said as he walked over and ruffled Hana's hair.

Hana looked up at her sensei with a sigh. "I know but it's so hard not to compare at times when I see how good they are."

"Speaking of how good everyone is I have signed you up for the Chunin exams in Sunagakure. They start in a month. We leave in three weeks to be there on time without straining ourselves. This means that we are picking up training until then. I think you are ready, but we can never be too ready." Genma said as all three Genin and four dogs look at him with huge smiles before tackling him to the ground in a group hug.

Genma grinned as he laid on the ground with the seven on top of him. He could have easily dodged but he couldn't do that to his cute little Genin when they were so happy. He wasn't ready to let them go but he was convinced that they would all pass. When he first got assigned as their sensei he thought Minato was out of his mind but the kids grew on him quickly. They were ready to move on but was he ready to let them go? He didn't think he was.

Sorry for being gone so long had a busy time lately. Will try to get another chapter out this week to make up for it.


End file.
